


Chips and Salsa

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Desperation, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Post chips and salsa stuffing.
Kudos: 2





	Chips and Salsa

**Author's Note:**

> Please show some love if you like it. I write the fanfic I cannot find.

I thought it was a poor idea, but my boyfriend readily signed up for the chips and salsa eating contest. "I know I will win," he insisted. Plus apparently the winner didn't have to pay for any of the food they ordered. We liked this small restaurant and were regular patrons.  
"Well go for it," I agreed finally. He wasn't dressed the part as he was wearing jeans and a tailored red t-shirt.  
They brought out the first healing basket of tortilla chips and accompanying dish of salsa. He started eating eagerly and placed an order for some more food. After lingering on the menu, I chose steak fajitas. He downed his glass of soda, which was immediately replaced. "This is good."  
He ended up winning the contest, eating three baskets of chips. "I think that last batch of salsa was extra hot," he remarked, followed by a deep burp. He had also managed to eat two burrito and refried beans, along with drinking an oversized mug of beer.  
He paid the small tab and we made our way to the car. He was walking slowly, not even standing up straight. As he sat down in the car, I suspected he let out some gas, but I didn't mention it. "I'm so ready to take this shirt and pants off. Oh. And next time remind me not to order bean and cheese burritos if I get refried beans."  
He closed the car door. "My stomach feels so good though. I'm a little stuffed, but-" his words were interrupted by another belch. "That salsa wants to come back up. I'm telling you, it had a little kick. I hope it doesn't sting coming out." He joked, leaning his seat back.  
We got to the house and he made his way to our room. "I'm about to go in a food coma."  
I blocked the space in front of the bed, holding my arms out for a hug. He embraced me and I squeezed him back, maybe a little too tightly.  
"Let me get these pants off. I'm about to rip a seam." Off came his pants and t-shirt. His stomach looked bigger now, rounded and soft. He laid down with a grunt and following burp. "I should have had another beer and I wouldn't even care that I'm gassy."  
With that, he rolled over and fell asleep within several minutes.  
He laid on his stomach, applying a lot of pressure to that area. Next to him, I also tried to nap.  
About an hour and a half later, he stirred and I heard a long, ill fart. Soon he tossed and turned before letting out another smaller puff of gas.  
"I'm sorry. My stomach is tore up right now," he confessed, tensing up. "Salsa, beans, beer- I feel pregnant." He rolled onto his back and sure enough, his stomach jutted out.  
I rubbed my hand over his soft gut and he moaned. His belly was jiggly and warm now to the touch.  
"Do you mind if I pass gas again? It feels good." He shyly looked at me for approval. One slight nod as I carressed his stomach and he let out a bubbly fart. "I'm never going to eat so much salsa. I feel like this is messing me up like pasta sauce."  
He continued, "my belly is mad at me right now. In fact, I think I'm better off taking this to the bathroom."  
I made a pouty face at him, rubbing the bloated area still. Now I cupped his balls and squeezed gently. When I let go of his testicles, he loudly farted.  
My pointer finger drifted down to start massaging around his hole. "I can't, I'm actually holding it now." He protested, now grabbing his stomach to prove it.  
"Then why are you waiting for? I can tell you're holding a big load." I felt kinda gross saying it, but it was the truth.  
"You're right. I just got hit with that need to go though. Oh this is not good at all." He stood up, a panicked look on his face. "I'll be back. I'm not one to tell you what to do, but I'd stay in here."  
We both knew the vent was broken. He disappeared into the bathroom but was only about ten feet from me. I heard the slight clink of porcelain against tile as he sat down on the toilet.  
I quickly realized how quiet it was when I heard a series of explosive farts. "Uuunnnhh," came the voice from the bathroom. "I need to take a shit." Then, I heard diarrhea splash into the bowl for the next several minutes.


End file.
